


I Think I Shall Join You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extra Treat, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Keg decides to accept the offer extended to her.





	I Think I Shall Join You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag/gifts).



> Just a small scene, but I hope you enjoy it all the same :)

"Will you join up with us?"

Beau tries to pretend that she isn't watching Keg consider the offer just given to her with the others standing right there beside her. Keg is good people, Beau has decided and knows that she would be pleased to work with her further if she joined their group.

Her eyes drift back to the thoughtful expression on Keg's face, and immediately she notices that when she thinks about something for a long time that Keg's teeth have caught her lower lip to chew.

Beau is struck then by a curious, heated desire to take Keg aside and kiss her in front of everyone. Keg's eyes suddenly meet hers and Beau finds herself unable to look away as she stares back.

"I think I'll join your group. Should be fun for everyone," Keg finally says with a slow smile.


End file.
